


Wind in the Night

by Getsumei13



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getsumei13/pseuds/Getsumei13
Summary: At first, it was kind of weird to take out their other selves and return to headquarters as if you didn’t just put a bullet between their eyes but eventually, they found ways to cope.ORBriefly touching on the fact that the Valorant agents are pretty much killing versions of their friends and co-workers again and again, focusing on how Jett and Yoru cope. Except Yoru has never had to kill a Jett before.Set after the Retake cinematic
Relationships: Yoru/Jett (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wind in the Night

As far as two-man retake missions go, that went faster than expected. Jett didn’t expect Phoenix and Yoru to be back so quickly but then again, Phoenix was the type to rush in and Yoru was one of the few people who could keep up with that.

Almost as soon as they reached the common area, Phoenix started talking about how it went. Sova’s intel was correct. The attackers were a three-man team consisted of a Viper, Cypher, and, well, her. From a parallel universe but still her.

They tried as much as possible to send agents different from the ones on site to avoid friendly fire and it’s worked so far. At first, it was kind of weird to take out their other selves and return to headquarters as if you didn’t just put a bullet between their eyes but eventually, they found ways to cope.

Phoenix leaned into his vanity, Killjoy locked herself in her lab, and so on.

Jett and Yoru, well, they would always meet up in one of their rooms after to burn off the nervous and agitated energy. It was a purely physical, no strings attached relationship that made them feel good afterwards and took their minds off the fact that they just killed versions of their friends.

Jett never had to take out a version of Yoru before and vice-versa until today’s mission. Their post-mission activity could be interesting today. Yoru had a weird look in his eyes when he noticed her as he entered the common area with Phoenix. Normally, this would be the time he’d make a dry jab at her but there was none of that now.

“And _damn_ Viper! Your smoke really tried to kill me!” Phoenix continued, arms waving around at the older woman who just sighed. Brimstone looked on in amusement and Sova simply smiled while reading a book by some guy called Dostoyevsky.

Jett eyed Yoru who was looking on with a smirk on his face. He was leaning against the counter, gloves tossed behind him, a cup of tea in his hands. His jacket was open exposing the tattered muscle tee he wore underneath. The tee was slightly loose but she could still make out the outline of his abs, not that she needed to use her imagination to know how it looked like.

He must have felt her eyes on him because when Jett looked back up at Yoru's face, he met her gaze, smirk gone. His face was solemn and his eyes, sad.

"Then this guy," Phoenix points a thumb at Yoru. "Just casually says 'Well, she shot first' before walking away!"

"So you shot me?" She joked at Yoru who forced a smile but ended up looking like he grimaced.

"Technically, I meant to shoot Phoenix," he said simply.

"See?!" Phoenix continued talking about how Yoru was definitely out to get him.

Something told Jett that maybe Yoru wanted to see her alone. It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. She was sure everyone knew what they did but everybody just chooses not to say anything so she excused herself and headed for her bedroom. Whatever they needed to cope, or something like that.

She wasn't quite sure how this arrangement started. Jett had stumbled out of her room, after a particularly bad nightmare as Yoru was walking back to his room. He caught her as she tumbled out and the next thing she knew, she had dragged him into her room, tearing each other’s clothes off.

And things kind of just snowballed from there.

Jett took her shoes off as she entered her room and set them aside. A few moments after, it opened again and Yoru stepped through. He locked the door behind him. She turned around to face him as he took his own shoes off as well.

"Jett--" he started but she all but dashed forward, pushing him until his back hit the door.

"Say no more," she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Yoru moaned against her mouth before opening his mouth and letting her tongue enter. Normally, they'd be fighting for dominance, nothing was ever easy with them, but this time, he was compliant.

Jett frowned but pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He let it drop to the ground and placed his hands on her hips as she let her hands wander under his shirt and over his abs. He moaned at the feeling of her hands on his stomach, climbing up, tantalizingly slow. She tugged at his shirt and he broke away from her to shrug it off and toss it aside.

He took a moment to look Jett in the eyes again. Jett wasn't used to this side of him. It was… softer than what she was used to. She was used to him trying to take her from behind or trying to reverse their positions when she decided to ride him until he howled like an animal. This… something was wrong and she didn’t like it.

She cupped his bulge with her right hand and he groaned.

"Jett--" he moaned. His hands were back on her waist, moving slowly behind her until his right hand was under her shirt and possessively clutching at her back. His head dropped down to her neck and he sucked at the area slightly below the back of her ears. Her breath hitched.

She rubbed him through his pants, feeling satisfied as the bulge grew. She thought she heard him moan her real name but she ignored it. Maybe if he didn't want to take her the way he usually does, she'll have to do it herself.

Something stirred in her chest because of this new Yoru. Jett wasn't sure what it was but it sure as hell annoyed her. It was making her want to do impulsive things… like drop to her knees.

Yoru gasped as Jett all but ripped his hand from under her shirt and knelt in front of him. She quickly undid his belt and pants with practised ease, pulling them down with his briefs until they pooled around his ankles. His cock sprang out, proud and erect, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Jett grasped the hard member, thumb circling around the tip. Yoru moaned, filthy and obscene, the sound echoing through Jett's sparsely decorated room.

Her lips wrapped around the tip and she sucked lightly. Yoru's hands flew to her hair and she took that as a sign to continue. She licked up slowly from the base of his cock back to the tip. She could hear his breathing getting heavier. He was still looking at her with that weird look in his eyes that she found herself growing frustrated, and in response, suddenly taking his whole cock in her mouth.

Yoru let out a shout and his fingers dug into Jett's scalp. She pulls out enough to let her tongue flick at his tip before bottoming out again and again.

Yoru cursed under his breath and Jett moaned at the sound, sending vibrations through Yoru's sensitive member. He bucked into her mouth, seemingly trying to control himself.

"J-Jett, wait I--" a shudder ran through him and he thrust harder, hips starting to stutter. This, _this_ , was more like the Yoru she knew. She closed her eyes, relishing the motions and ignoring the slight discomfort at the back of her throat.

Yoru gasped. "Wait no, Jett I… _ah!_ " He suddenly gripped her head harder and all but shoved her off. Jett's eyes snapped open and she fell backwards on her butt. Yoru was leaning forward elbows on his knees and his head bent down. He was panting heavily, taking deep shuddering breaths.

"Yoru, what the fuck?" She asked.

He continued to look down. "I should be the one asking _you_ that. What are you doing?"

"Hey, you're the one who's been acting weird this whole time? Based on Phoenix's loud mouth, the whole mission went fine so what's… wrong…" she trailed off.

Yoru had chosen that moment to look up at Jett and she could see tears welling at the corners of his eyes. He leaned back against the door and slid down. It would have been a pretty comical scene. His pants were still pooled around his ankles, his dick was still hard and wet, and he was sitting on the floor, bum-naked and close to tears while Jett was still fully clothed and shell-shocked.

Realisation dawned on Jett.

"You should have gotten the other Jett the first time you shot. You're great with the sheriff. Yet she still managed to get up and shoot Phoenix," Jett muttered.

Yoru jerked his head down in acknowledgment.

"Why didn't you get her the first time?"

Yoru shrugged. "Because it was you," he simply said.

Jett said nothing. A beat passed and she crawled over to him. She pulled his pants completely off him before kneeling between his legs.

"That wasn't me, you know that, right?" She said softly. She put a hand under his chin and tilted it upwards so he'd look at her.

"Well, you both try to kill me so I couldn't tell," he joked, some amusement slipping into his voice.

They stared at each other for a while before Jett leaned down to kiss Yoru again. The kiss was softer this time, still needy but less hungry.

"Jett," Yoru whispered. "I need to feel you." Jett pulled back a bit. " _Please_."

She nodded and allowed his hands to wander. He slowly undressed her, kissing every inch of skin as he exposed them, tossing her clothing aside. He pulled her sports bra up and he gently sucked on one breast as his hand toyed with the other. She gasped and held him close. His tongue circled around her nipple with the right amount of pressure she liked and she moaned. She still had her pants on but Yoru pulled her suddenly so she was on his lap, chests flush against each other. Her hair tie had come off at some point and her hair was loose, framing their faces.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he slowly stood up. She could feel his abs tensing up and his arm muscles contracted underneath her hands. He walked over to the bed and set her down gently. Yoru pulled her pants off, kissing her legs as the clothing came off. He knelt at the foot of the bed and spread Jett's legs.

Her core was wet and glistening. Yoru licked her entrance all the way up to her clit and Jett moaned. Yoru gently kissed her inner thighs, moving up until his mouth was on her entrance again. He nosed her clit and she bucked against his face. He chuckled. His lips closed around her clit. Her thighs tightened around his head. The fingers of his right hand played at her entrance and Jett writhed.

"Yoru, please I need-- _ah!_ " A digit suddenly entered her and curled against her g-spot. "M-more!"

Yoru sucked harder on her clit before adding another finger. When Jett's fingers dug deeper into his scalp, he added a third. Soon he was pumping his fingers into her, curling and pressing against her g-spot as she writhed and thrashed on the bed, moaning his name. He closed his eyes and relished in the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of her.

Soon, Jett's walls clamped around his fingers and she bucked a final time then shuddered as she came down from her high.

Jett pushed herself further up the bed, panting. "That was--"

Yoru interrupted her with a kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on him. She could feel his cock against her stomach, somehow harder than it was earlier. Jett knew how much he was probably holding back.

"Jett, I… I need to be inside you, _please_ ," he pleaded.

Jett nodded and spread her legs again. Her pussy throbbed in anticipation.

Yoru kicked his lips as he grasped his cock but he hesitated at the last second.

"Y-you're still on something, right?" he asked.

Jett rolled her eyes and reached up to playfully jab at his shoulder. "Yes, you dummy. Now _please_ just put your dick in m- _aaahh_!"

Yoru eased himself in. Jett was so wet his whole cock slipped in easily, stretching and filling her. Soon, he was fully sheathed in her warmth. His head dropped down to her neck and he groaned.

“You feel so good,” he mumbled.

He withdraws a bit before pushing in once more and Jett bit down on his shoulder. He continued the motions, slowly picking up speed. Jett’s bed started to shake, rocking to the rhythm of their skin slapping against one another.

Yoru pushed himself up so he could get a better angle and Jett’s back arched and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Yoru,” Jett gasped. Jett could feel her abdomen tightening in a familiar way. “I-I’m close.”

Yoru whispered her name and his hips stuttered. He dragged his hips up so they’d put that wonderful pressure on her clit. Jett bit her lip. Sweat was starting to drip down his face and Jett couldn’t help but let her arms wander over the taut muscles of his back and arms.

His arms started to shake with the effort of holding himself up. That and the sheer look of concentration on Yoru’s face were enough to send her over the edge. She could feel herself tighten around him and she shook, hips bucking. Her legs loosened their grip on his waist.

Yoru stilled his own movements but Jett could feel him straining with effort to stop himself from just rutting into her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, eyes full of concern.

This was a side of Yoru Jett hadn’t seen before. Usually he was all smirks and jabs and being annoyingly good at everything. She leaned up and kissed him again. Her legs tightened around his waist once more and she leaned to the right, causing them to flip over. They weren’t done yet.

“Jett.” He said her voice quietly, as if any louder would scare her away.

Jett started circling her hips before pulling up, leaving just the tip in her before sinking down again. Yoru threw his head back, his arms going out to the sides to grab at her sheets.

He was breathing heavily as Jett rode him roughly. Their moans echoed in the room, bouncing off every surface. Yoru reached up and put his hands on Jett’s hips, fingers digging into her flesh causing her to hiss in pain and pleasure.

“J-Jett I… I can’t hold it any-- _hnnnggg!_ ” Yoru’s voice cracked and he bucked upwards, meeting Jett’s thrusts.

“Let go, Yoru,” she moaned. “Just-- _mmmm_ \-- let go.”

His hips stuttered once more and her abdomen started to tighten again. Her walls clamped down around him once more and he thrust up, groaning as relief from the release washed over him.

Jett moved off Yoru to lie at his side. His cock slapped against his stomach, flaccid and covered in their combined fluids. He turned to face her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. He inched closer and put his arm lazily over her.

"I love you, Joon-hee," Yoru muttered before he passed out.

Jett stared at his peaceful face, her arm around his waist. She scooched even closer to him and planted a light kiss on his lips. The confession surprised her a bit, yes. But maybe, she felt the same way too.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative liberties with how the Valorant organization works but as far as I can tell, the basic gist is that there's kind of a war among different universes for the Radianite resource. Jett/Yoru was kind of a ship I wanted to try exploring, also because I thought it was interesting how Yoru didn't get Jett the first time he shot her but of course, we can chalk that up as a joke about how Jett revived herself.
> 
> Also, I kind of just wanted to write shameless smut of the two hahaha Guilty as charged! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
